Typically, legacy data copy approaches require transfers of data between a storage device and a host. This results in degraded performance for key-value systems that move significant amounts of data during compaction operations. Although some legacy approaches provide for on-device copy operations, these legacy approaches support copy operations at a sector granularity level and do not provide significant performance advantages for situations where copy operations are unaligned with a sector boundary.